<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the rest of the world can wait by ictus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467746">the rest of the world can wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus'>ictus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Gotham City Garage (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times has Barbara made these arguments, only to have them shut down? How many times has Barbara refused Kara, only to give in just as quickly? Barbara has never been able to deny her sister anything, and she’s certainly never been able to deny her <i>this</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom For Australia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the rest of the world can wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts">VampirePaladin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>VampirePaladin, thank you for donating to Australia's volunteer firefighters way back in March, I hope you enjoy this! And a million thanks to my beta asuralucier, without whom I would never get anything done. </p>
<p>Set pre-canon, the night before Kara escapes from the Garden. Title taken from <i>Gotham City Garage</i> issue #10.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It’s Kara’s breathing that gives her away.</p>
<p>Her socked feet are soundless on the floorboards, careful to avoid the creaky one just outside Barbara’s bedroom door. The door is likewise silent as she closes it carefully behind her, the click of the lock inaudible. But it’s Kara’s breathing, shallow and rapid, that gives her away; silent for entire seconds as if she’s holding her breath, then coming quickly when she can’t anymore.</p>
<p>Even if Barbara hadn’t trained with the Bat, there’s no way Kara would have been able to sneak into Barbara’s room without her knowing. Barbara considers feigning sleep, pretending she hasn’t woken. But if Kara’s coming to her in the middle of the night, then she must need something.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?” Barbara asks, sounding only a little groggy.  </p>
<p>Kara stops dead in her tracks, her breath stuttering to a halt. She’s shrouded in darkness, but Barbara can picture her expression all too clearly; the sheepish smile, the faint pink of her cheeks.</p>
<p>“No,” Kara admits after a long moment. “I was wondering if I could—”</p>
<p>Kara breaks off. Barbara’s already drawing back the covers and patting the empty space next to her. Kara lets out a breath, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh of relief, before joining Barbara in bed.</p>
<p>For a long time, they lie in silence; close, but not quite touching. The moment is so still, so perfect, that Barbara is loath to break it. But she has to know.</p>
<p>“Is it the headaches again?”</p>
<p>Kara seems to tense beside her, if only for a second. “I’m not sure what’s triggering them. I’ve tried everything and I can’t make them go away.”</p>
<p>Barbara sighs and draws her sister close, her arm finding its way to Kara’s waist on instinct, like a well-formed habit. They fit together so perfectly like this, bodies pressed close, two halves of a whole. “I’ve told you,” Barbara murmurs, pressing a kiss to Kara’s temple. “It’s those damn comic books.”</p>
<p>Kara snorts. “Babs, I don’t think that a comic book is going to—”</p>
<p>“Think about it,” Barbara interrupts. “Your ridealongs are designed to deter you from illegal activity. And those comic books are contraband. That’s what’s causing the headaches, I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>Kara’s expression is inscrutable in the darkness, but her silence speaks louder than any confession.</p>
<p>Barbara’s heart plummets. “It’s just the comics, right? Right, Kara?” </p>
<p>Kara shifts, turning in Barbara’s arms so her forehead is tucked under Barbara’s chin. When they were little, Barbara used to hold Kara like this, soothing away her nightmares until Kara was too exhausted for tears. Kara’s not a kid anymore, but at times like this, Barbara’s struck by how <em>young</em> she is. Still looking for hope in the pages of a comic book, clinging to a reality that can never exist.</p>
<p>“Kara?” Barbara asks again.</p>
<p>Kara mumbles something inaudible, her lips pressed to Barbara’s throat.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>Kara’s quiet for a moment, until she murmurs just as faintly, “Do you ever think about what’s beyond the Garden?”</p>
<p>Barbara’s stomach turns. Already, she can feel the beginnings of a headache growing between her eyes, her ridealongs overriding her neural impulses. Barbara fumbles for the light, and in the soft glow of the bedside lamp, Kara’s as serious as Barbara’s ever seen her.</p>
<p>“Kara,” Barbara says slowly. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Kara fidgets for a second, a furrow growing between her brows. “Remember when we were little and Dad used to tell us about the sun?”</p>
<p>Barbara nods. She had always been too old for Dad’s stories, but Kara—Kara had drank in every last word, her eyes wide with wonder as their father told them all about Old Gotham and life before the Garden.</p>
<p>“Lately I’ve been dreaming about it,” Kara continues, not quite meeting Barbara’s eyes. “Sometimes at night, if I try really hard, I can almost remember the feeling of the sun on my face. Babs,” she says, dropping her voice to a whisper, “the sky—it’s so blue. Bluer than blue. And I have this—this memory of staring up at the sky and squinting against the sun, and I can’t stop thinking about it, Babs. It sounds crazy but I <em>know</em> it’s real, I <em>know</em> that it’s not just my imagination. It really happened.”</p>
<p>“That’s impossible,” Barbara says quickly. Just saying the words out loud brings on a sense of calm, her headache easing for a moment. Her ridealongs. Of course. “You were born in the Garden, we both were. You’ve never seen the sun.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just—”</p>
<p>“I know what it’s like when you’re a kid and you’re hearing all these stories. You’ve always had a vivid imagination, it’s one of the things I love about you,” Barbara says, giving Kara’s shoulder a squeeze.</p>
<p>Kara’s smile is wry. “Just one of the things?”</p>
<p>“One of the many things,” Barbara says with a laugh. “And it’s one of the reasons why you’re so obsessed with those stupid comics books.”</p>
<p>“They’re not—”</p>
<p>“Which are going to get us all arrested someday, might I add.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m <em>careful</em> with those,” Kara says a little indignantly. “I keep them well-hidden.”</p>
<p>“Where, under your bed?” Barbara teases.</p>
<p>Kara laughs, shoving Barbara’s shoulder and aiming a kick at her shins. It’s just like when they were kids: playfighting under the covers, up at all hours until Dad told them off. Even though the years have passed, there’s still something sacred about this; this world that the two of them have created, a world where everything else falls away and the only thing that matters is each other.</p>
<p>Barbara gives as good as she gets—she always has—and it’s not long before Kara’s calling for a truce, outmatched by her big sister. Barbara pulls Kara into a hug, a peace offering, really, and Kara shelves any attempt of retaliation and gives into the embrace.</p>
<p>It’s hard not to enjoy this, the feeling of Kara pressed against her, her skin soft under Barbara’s touch. The smell of her shampoo—<em>Barbara’s</em> shampoo, actually; but it somehow smells even better on Kara—it’s all too familiar. A hundred memories surface in Barbara’s mind (<em>Kara on top of her, pressing her into the sheets; Kara underneath her, moaning her name</em>), and Barbara pushes them down again just as quickly. This isn’t the time for that. Right now, Kara needs her sister. Not someone who—not someone who wants to—</p>
<p>“Earth to Barbara. You okay?”</p>
<p>Barbara blinks away the memory, but the guilt remains. “Yeah,” she says, hoping she sounds more certain than she feels. “I’m just tired.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Kara says, tucking her head under Barbara’s chin again. “Guess I kinda screwed up your night, huh?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ever be sorry,” Barbara says, pressing a kiss to the crown of Kara’s head. “It’s like we always say: all that matters is you and me—”</p>
<p>“—the rest of the world can wait,” Kara finishes.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Barbara says with a smile. Kara’s shirt has ridden up during their fight, and Barbara resists the urge to run her hand across the small of her back, to trace every curve and dip of her spine. They’re too close, Barbara knows it, can think of nothing else but all the points where their bodies touch. But Kara seems so content right now, curled up against her sister, and Barbara doesn’t have the heart to push her away.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I think about—” Kara starts, and Barbara’s stomach drops, because this isn’t going anywhere good. “Sometimes I think about what things would be like without—without Governor Luthor,” Kara finishes.</p>
<p>“Lex loves you,” Barbara says automatically. The dopamine kick is almost palpable, and Barbara’s torn between relief and irritation. Positive reinforcement works best when it’s less transparent. “I mean, Lex keeps us safe. We have everything we need right here in the Garden.”</p>
<p><em>We have everything we need right here in the Garden</em> might as well be a slogan from LexCorp’s latest promo vid, but Kara doesn’t comment. Barbara hates how easily the words fall from her mouth, like a dog barking on command, but it’s true: they <em>do</em> have everything they need here. Each other, mostly. And Dad. A roof over their heads, food on the table… what else could they ever need?</p>
<p>Kara shifts, restless. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>There’s something in Kara’s voice, something small and uncertain, that has Barbara reaching for her. “Kara,” she says, cradling Kara’s face in her hands. “You’ve got to let this go. I hate to see you in pain like this.” She tucks a stray strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “We have a good life here. And with Dad’s job—he could lose a lot if anyone found out you were having these thoughts.”</p>
<p>Kara can barely meet Barbara’s eyes. “Okay,” she says finally.</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>The smallest of smiles tugs on the corner of Kara’s lips. “Okay,” she says again, this time with more conviction.</p>
<p>“That’s what I like to hear,” Barbara says, her own smile spreading across her face. “Remember, I love you. More than anything,” she adds, pressing a kiss to Kara’s forehead.</p>
<p>As Barbara draws back—slowly, reluctantly—Kara follows her. Kara leans in close, like she can’t bear to be separated from Barbara for even a second, and presses a kiss to Barbara’s lips. It’s a simple kiss. Chaste, even. It’s every bit as gentle as the kiss Barbara just gave her.</p>
<p>But the shift in energy is unmistakable.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the air between them feels charged, every one of Barbara’s nerves singing from the contact. Barbara tries to pull back—she <em>should</em> pull back, she knows it—but she’s fixed in place, utterly unable to move.</p>
<p>“Kara,” Barbara whispers. Softly, so as not to shatter the moment. </p>
<p>A thousand arguments have surfaced in Barbara’s mind. They shouldn’t do this, they <em>can’t</em> do this. It’s wrong, they’re sisters, sisters don’t <em>do</em> this sort of thing with each other. What would happen if Dad finds out? What would happen if word gets out? They would be arrested, they would be forced apart, their ridealongs would be reprogrammed, they would—they would—</p>
<p>“Babs,” Kara says. Barbara can’t take her eyes off Kara’s lips, mesmerised by the way they shape her name, and in that instant, every last argument dies in Barbara’s throat.</p>
<p>Besides, how many times has Barbara made these arguments, only to have them shut down? How many times has Barbara refused Kara, only to give in just as quickly? Barbara has never been able to deny her sister anything, and she’s certainly never been able to deny her <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>So instead of any of those arguments, what comes out of Barbara’s mouth is, “We have to be quiet.” </p>
<p>Kara nods, her expression serious in the dim light. Cautiously, as if she’s afraid Barbara is going to push her away (as if Barbara ever <em>could</em>), Kara leans in again. She pauses just shy of Barbara’s lips, leaving an inch of space between them, waiting for Barbara to bridge that final gap. Barbara does, her ridealongs screaming at her to stop, a tinny headache bursting between her ears.</p>
<p>But it’s worth it, it always is: to feel the soft give of Kara’s lips against hers, to hear her tiny gasp as Barbara deepens the kiss. Kara tastes like spearmint, like the toothpaste they share, and it’s so familiar that it makes something ache in Barbara’s chest. All of Barbara’s anxieties, all her misgivings—hell even then screeching of her ridealongs—all of it fades away, because this? This feels like the most natural thing in the world. Kissing Kara, feeling her whole body melt against Barbara’s as she relaxes into the embrace.</p>
<p>The kiss lasts all of ten seconds, but to Barbara it feels like a lifetime, and when she finally draws back, she’s breathless. Kara’s cheeks are flushed a pretty pink, and her eyes are dark, her pupils dilated. She looks equal parts angelic and sinful, and Barbara can’t <em>not </em>react to that. Barbara gets a hand in Kara’s hair and draws her close, kissing her again, kissing her <em>hard</em>. Kara stifles a moan against Barbara’s lips and the sound goes straight to Barbara’s cunt. It’s almost Pavlovian the way Barbara responds to this, how even the simplest contact has her wet and desperate. But Kara has always had this effect on her, right from the very first time. And now—</p>
<p>“God,” Barbara moans as Kara presses her thigh in between her legs.</p>
<p>—now, nothing has changed: no matter how many times they do this, it’s still every bit as intense as that first time.</p>
<p>“I thought we had to be quiet?” Kara murmurs, her smile gone wry, and <em>fuck</em> that shouldn’t be as sexy as it is.</p>
<p>But Barbara’s not about to let that slide. “Maybe you should show me.”</p>
<p>Barbara flips them around and half a second later, Kara’s flat on her back, Barbara’s thigh wedged between her legs, applying pressure <em>just</em> so. Kara’s gasp is deafening in the silent room, and Barbara knows she’s being smug, knows that she’s the cat with the proverbial canary, but Barbara’s always had a competitive streak and no one brings it out quite like her sister.</p>
<p>“Point,” Kara concedes, more than a little breathless. It makes Barbara’s cunt throb to know she’s affecting Kara, to have the evidence laid out before her—to see her lips parted, her cheeks flushed, her eyes dark with want, and to know that <em>Barbara</em> did that to her.</p>
<p>“Nah-uh, don’t think your test is over yet.” Barbara waits for Kara’s wide-eyed realisation before she starts mouthing at the underside of Kara’s jaw, zeroing in on that one spot that drives her mad. That gets her a bitten-off moan, one that Kara isn’t quick enough to stifle, and Barbara smirks against Kara’s skin, equal parts smug and turned on.</p>
<p>“Shhh,” she whispers, teasing and far too coy. She presses her lips to Kara’s throat again, just to feel the thrum of her pulse, before moving down to the dip between her collarbones until she reaches the neckline of Kara’s shirt.</p>
<p>It’s tempting to pull Kara’s shirt off, to see her sister laid out bare before her, but this is good too. Kara’s nipples are hard, visible even through the thin cotton, and she jolts when Barbara takes one into her mouth and teases it through the fabric. Kara is so responsive, squirming and writhing like the sensation is too much, too overwhelming, but she doesn’t push Barbara away. Instead, she gets a clumsy hand in Barbara’s hair and holds her close, and fuck if that doesn’t make Barbara even wetter. Kara must be <em>soaked</em> if the noises she’s making are anything to go by, so Barbara redoubles the pressure between Kara’s legs, pressing until Kara begins to grind against her.</p>
<p>“You’re failing the test,” Barbara murmurs before moving onto the other nipple.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“That’s your job,” Barbara points out. Before Kara can respond, Barbara takes her nipple between her teeth, teasing it. Kara’s retort comes out as a curse, a muttered <em>fuck</em> that Barbara finds incomparably sexy, because Kara <em>never</em> swears—not unless Barbara’s got her tongue in her mouth or her hand down her pants. It gives Barbara a thrill to know that she’s the only one who gets to see this side of Kara, who gets to see her desperate and vulnerable. But more than that, to know that she’s the only one that Kara <em>trusts</em> to see her like this. The thought alone sparks a burst of warmth in her chest, one that mixes with her arousal and goes straight to her head in a dizzying rush. Suddenly, Barbara feels every bit as desperate as Kara looks, her patience worn thin.</p>
<p>“Get this off,” Barbara says, tugging at the hem of Kara’s shirt—<em>Barbara’s</em> shirt, actually. The words <em>South Garden Academy</em> are printed across the chest in faded letters, the collar stretched out from too many wash cycles. Barbara imagines Kara sneaking into her room while Barbara was away at college, looking for something to wear that reminds her of her sister. Barbara imagines Kara pressing the fabric to her face and breathing in the smell, finding it comforting or maybe—maybe even arousing. Barbara imagines Kara wearing this shirt and nothing else, lying in bed during those long, lonely nights, and touching herself, thinking about Barbara, imagining that her hands were Barbara’s. She’s go slowly at first, just teasing really, but as she lost herself to the fantasy she wouldn’t be able to hold back, circling her clit until she could feel her orgasm building, the whole time thinking of—</p>
<p>“Happy now?”</p>
<p>Kara’s voice snaps Barbara back to the present. Kara’s shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it aside, and yes, Barbara is more than happy. Kara’s breasts are gorgeous, her nipples dark from where Barbara had been toying with them. Barbara runs her hands over them, feeling the way they fill out her palms, the perfect handful for her to palm and squeeze.</p>
<p>“Ah—Babs,” Kara gasps. It’s intoxicating how responsive Kara is, how she’s arching into Barbara’s touch, grinding her hips against Barbara’s thigh. Kara’s lips are parted in a gasp and it looks so, so inviting, so Barbara leans down to take her bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it once, then kissing her hard. The shift in the angle adds more pressure between Kara’s legs, making Kara moan into Barbara’s mouth, and Barbara thinks that Kara’s so sensitive, she could come from this alone.</p>
<p>But Barbara has other plans.</p>
<p>“What are you—oh.” Kara breaks off once she realises Barbara’s intent. Barbara gives her one last kiss before she begins to tug down Kara’s shorts, shifting so she can pull them off all the way. Barbara runs her hands over Kara’s bare legs, unable to stop touching her for even a second, savouring the sight of Kara flushed and dishevelled.</p>
<p>Barbara hooks a finger under the waistband of Kara’s underwear. “These too?” Barbara asks with an arched eyebrow.</p>
<p>Kara bites her lip, and on anyone else it would be an act, but for Kara it’s genuine. The sight makes Barbara’s blood run even hotter, and the second Kara nods her assent, Barbara’s pulling her underwear over her hips and down her thighs until finally, Kara’s naked and beautiful, laid out before her.</p>
<p>“God,” Barbara sighs, because she has to, because seeing Kara like this will never <em>not </em>do this to her. Barbara runs her hands up the underside of Kara’s calves and up to her knees, and applies the gentlest pressure. Kara gives into it, spreading her legs slowly, shyly. Barbara will never understand why—Kara has the most perfect cunt she’s ever seen, more perfect than any of the women in the contraband magazines stashed away in the garage. And right now it’s flushed a pale pink, damp from where Kara had been grinding, and Barbara takes a second to drink in the sight, to savour the moment.</p>
<p>“Babs?” Kara asks, a little uncertain.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna—”</p>
<p>Kara breaks off with a grasp as Barbara runs a finger over her clit, her touch featherlight. Kara’s so sensitive that the slightest touch has her squirming, so Barbara does it again—and again and again and <em>again</em>, just to watch her writhe.</p>
<p>“Babs,” Kara whines.</p>
<p>Barbara hums, using her index and middle fingers to stroke either side of Kara’s clit. Kara arches off the bed, rocking her hips into Barbara’s touch like she can’t get enough of it. Kara’s breath is coming quick now, her hands twisting in the sheets, and Barbara’s own cunt throbs at the sight. With Kara’s back arched, Barbara has the perfect view of her tits, the long line of her throat, and Barbara’s caught between wanting to kiss her breathless or suck on her clit until she’s shaking.</p>
<p>Barbara opts for the latter.</p>
<p>Kara’s so wet when Barbara finally presses inside her, taking two fingers easily. Gone is the shyness from earlier; now, her legs are spread wide, and she’s rocking into Barbara’s touch, fucking herself on Barbara’s fingers. It’s indecent. It’s obscene. Barbara’s innocent, wide-eyed sister, fervently getting herself off on Barbara’s fingers, urging them deeper and deeper into cunt. And it’s <em>hot</em>. Barbara has to press her free hand between her thighs to where she’s wet and sticky, anything to alleviate some of her own desperate arousal.</p>
<p>“Wait, let me—” Kara’s hands are insistent on Barbara’s wrist, trying to pry her hand away from where she’s rubbing herself through her shorts. Barbara grabs Kara’s wrist, easily pinning it to the mattress.</p>
<p>“You can, once I’m done with you,” Barbara says, and without waiting for a response, Barbara ducks her head down, leans in close, and presses her lips to Kara’s cunt.</p>
<p>Kara chokes on a gasp, her body jolting at the sudden pleasure. Barbara’s had her fun, she’s teased Kara enough—now she gets down to it, flicking her tongue against Kara’s clit, then pursing her lips to create the perfect suction. Kara tastes as sweet as ever, and it’s not long before Barbara feels Kara’s heels digging into her back, feels Kara’s hands burying themselves in her hair, doing anything, <em>everything</em> to hold her sister close.</p>
<p>“Oh god oh fuck, <em>Babs</em>—Babs I—”</p>
<p>Barbara gives Kara’s clit one last kiss before drawing off to look her in the eye. “Kara,” she whispers, “we have to be quiet, remember?”</p>
<p>So far it’s been a joke, a competition, really, but this is serious. The walls of their house are far too thin, and if their dad—if <em>anyone </em>found out about them, their lives would be changed forever. Barbara’s the older one, the responsible one, the one smart enough to know better, and if anything ever happened to them, happened to <em>Kara</em>, then it would be all Barbara’s fault and Barbara—</p>
<p>Barbara wouldn’t be able to live with herself.</p>
<p>But then Kara’s nodding, solemn and serious, and it’s enough to break Barbara out of her panic spiral. She brings Barbara’s hand to her lips, the one that had kept hers pinned to the mattress, and presses a tender kiss to the ridge of her knuckles.</p>
<p>“Promise,” she whispers.</p>
<p>Something about the look in Kara’s eyes undoes something in Barbara. Barbara still has her fingers pressed inside her, and she begins to move them again, crooking her fingers, rubbing that spot deep inside Kara. Kara’s eyes flutter closed and her head falls back, utterly blissful. Barbara licks her lips, already wanting to taste Kara again, but not wanting to take her eyes off her just yet. Kara’s biting her lip again, no doubt to trap any sound from coming out, and Barbara’s determined to stretch out this moment, to make it last.</p>
<p>But then Kara says two simple words, and Barbara’s resolve crumbles in an instant.</p>
<p>“Babs, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>It’s barely more than an exhalation, more like a sigh in the shape of Barbara’s name, punctuated with a plea, and Barbara is wholly and completely unable to resist.</p>
<p>Barbara doesn’t say anything, and she doesn’t tease. She just presses her lips to her sister’s perfect cunt and starts mouthing at her clit, licking and sucking until Kara begins to tremble beneath her. One of Kara’s hands has found its way back to Barbara’s hair, holding her in place so she can grind against her face. The other still holds onto Barbara’s, their fingers now interlocked, as if she can’t let Barbara go for even a second.</p>
<p>Barbara wishes she could hear all the sweet noises Kara’s stifling right now, wishes she could hear her moan full-throated and uninhibited. But the way Kara’s hand tightens in Barbara’s hair, the way her thighs have begun to tremble—all of it speaks louder than any stifled gasp, than any bitten-off moan. Kara has completely lost herself, is now grinding against Barbara’s face with abandon, and Barbara knows that she’s close, can tell by the frantic jerk of her hips that she’s teetering on the edge.</p>
<p>So she redoubles her efforts, fucking Kara with her fingers until she begins to tighten around them, sucking on Kara’s clit until the rhythm of her grinding stutters, and that’s all it takes. Kara’s coming, her head thrown back and her back arched, every muscle locked as she rides out the waves of pleasure. Kara’s clenching around Barbara’s fingers, desperately, like they’re not enough, and Barbara doesn’t let up for a second, fucking her sister through her orgasm.</p>
<p>It all lasts for one perfect moment. It can’t be more than a few heartbeats, but for Barbara it feels like a lifetime, until suddenly Kara’s whimpering, her body wracked with aftershocks, and Barbara slowly, reluctantly, draws away. When she finally withdraws her fingers they’re soaked, and she resists the temptation to suck them into her mouth. Her and Kara—they’ve never been about that showy, put-on stuff anyway, so she wipes them on the sheets instead.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Barbara says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Kara’s still dazed and breathless, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving. Her breasts rise and fall with every breath, and even now, Barbara is itching to touch her. But she likes to think she still has some self-restraint. Maybe. “Earth to Kara,” she says, parroting Kara’s favourite turn of phrase.</p>
<p>Kara’s glazed eyes fall on Barbara, a small smile forming on her lips. She raises their still-interlocked hands to her mouth, and presses the sweetest of kisses to the back of Barbara’s hand. “Hi.”</p>
<p>Barbara can’t help it. She kisses that beautiful smile, her hand finding feeling for the delicate curve of her breast. Kara moans into Barbara’s mouth when she tastes herself on Barbara’s lips, her free hand jumping to the nape of Barbara’s neck, steadying her as she deepens the kiss. When they finally draw apart, Kara’s no less breathless and no less flushed, but there’s a brightness to her eyes that Barbara recognises all too well.</p>
<p>“Where were we?” Kara murmurs.</p>
<p>Barbara’s barely arched an eyebrow before Kara’s hand is disappearing from her nape and trailing up the inside of Barbara’s thigh. Barbara’s eyes fall shut, the simple anticipation of being touched close to overwhelming, and she lets her forehead rest against Kara’s, the two of them sharing the same breath.</p>
<p>“Was this it?” Kara asks as she presses between Barbara’s legs.</p>
<p>Barbara doesn’t gasp at the touch—she still has <em>some</em> composure—but it’s a near thing. She’s already so wet and sensitive that even the simple pressure feels incomparable. A moan rises in Barbara’s throat, and she kisses Kara in an attempt to stifle it. It only half works, because the second Kara gets her hand into Barbara’s shorts, she’s done for.</p>
<p>Kara is a little clumsy, using a little too much pressure a little too quickly, but Barbara loves it, loves it because it’s <em>Kara</em> and it will always be perfect. Kara’s drawing tight circles around Barbara’s clit, and it’s so unlike how Barbara touches herself, but somehow it’s even better that way. Barbara draws back to kiss Kara’s throat, the line of her jaw, and Kara’s touch falters when Barbara trails kisses down her sternum.</p>
<p>“Wait—hold up,” Kara says.</p>
<p>Barbara pauses, her lips still pressed to Kara’s skin, and makes a questioning sound.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think we should even the score?” Kara asks.</p>
<p>Barbara’s barely able to tear herself away, but she manages. Somehow. It takes her a second to catch Kara’s eyes on Barbara’s shirt and decipher her meaning, but the second she does, she’s tugging her shirt over her head impatiently. Kara’s eyes widen, like she hasn’t seen Barbara undress hundreds of times before, like they don’t find themselves in this exact position on a semi-regular basis. Barbara’s already tossing the shirt aside, desperate to get her hands back on Kara, to give into that hunger that can never quite be satiated, but it’s Kara who stops her.</p>
<p>Kara runs her free hand down the back of Barbara’s neck, her fingers brushing the rapid-fire pulse at her throat, and then lower, lower, until she’s cupping Barbara’s breast, her thumb brushing over her nipple. It feels <em>good,</em> better than it has any right to, especially with the way Kara’s rubbing her clit. Barbara hears a noise—a moan—and realises it must have come from her. Kara smirks, and Barbara’s struck by the unshakable feeling of being served a taste of her own medicine.</p>
<p>“Something you want to say?” Barbara asks, pleased when it comes out only a little breathless.</p>
<p>Kara hums. “Don’t think so.” She’s become more confident with her movements, striking a rhythm that has Barbara bucking into her touch. It’s good, it’s so fucking good, and part of Barbara wants this moment to last forever—</p>
<p>But the other part of her is desperate, is hurtling towards a precipice, intent on following this through to its natural conclusion, she just needs—she needs—</p>
<p>“I mostly just wanted to do this,” Kara says, and takes one of Barbara’s nipples into her mouth, tugging it between her teeth just <em>so</em>, and that’s it. Barbara comes with Kara’s name on her lips, a low moan that she can’t swallow down. All of her muscles tense as the pleasure overwhelms her, and all she can do is hold Kara close, her fingers tangling in Kara’s hair. Kara doesn’t slow down, just keeps circling Barbara’s clit until Barbara’s shuddering with sensitivity, collapsing weakly on top of her sister.</p>
<p>“God,” Barbara says. There’s a ringing in her ears, and for a long moment Barbara can only bury her face in Kara’s hair, coming down from her high. Kara’s fingers are still in her pants, pressed right against her. There’s a part of Barbara that will always be greedy for more when it comes to Kara, and it’s the same part of her that sighs when Kara finally withdraws her hand. Now that the moment’s passed, Barbara is quick to shift to the side of the bed, to give Kara some breathing room.</p>
<p>But Kara’s not having any of that.</p>
<p>Kara grabs Barbara’s wrist and pulls her close, shifting so they’re face to face with Barbara’s arm around her waist. Relief blossoms in Barbara’s chest. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, Barbara’s always afraid that she will somehow take it a step too far, that the enormity of her desire will spark some shift in their dynamic, an irrevocable change from which there’s no coming back. And every time, Kara is always the first to reach out, to bridge the gap between them and hold Barbara close.</p>
<p>“How’s your headache?” Barbara murmurs eventually.</p>
<p>Kara blinks, a furrow appearing between her brows. “Gone,” she says, sounding stunned.</p>
<p>Barbara hums. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>A grin breaks out over Kara’s face, equal parts fond and exasperated. She shoves Barbara, pushing her away, but when Barbara draws her into another kiss, she’s quick to give in. Kara never could stay mad at her for long.</p>
<p>“We should get some sleep,” Barbara says once they break apart. “You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Kara says with barely-concealed disgust. “Don’t remind me.”</p>
<p>“No really, I hear that system-wide Patch 27-B6 is going to make us love Lex even more.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Kara says, shoving Barbara’s shoulder. “We still on for dinner tomorrow night?”</p>
<p>Barbara reaches over to turn off the light. She waits until the darkness settles before stealing one last kiss. “I’ll be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/scansionictus">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>